hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Elani
Elani is the gonozooid of the man-o-war children, serving as what is supposed to be socialization and reproduction. However, due to his age, his playboy nature is rather undermined due to the fact he's only 11 years old. Nonetheless, that doesn't appear to stop him in any regard, and he's rather popular at his school because of that. Appearance Similar to Cami, he's a trendy young boy, wearing a variety of outfits as he has an image to keep up. While the range of clothing for him isn't as big as Cami, he nonetheless sports a variety of outfits, most often something with a sort of tropical flare to it. His favourite colour is teal and magenta, so a lot of his clothing adorns bright and highly saturated colours. Elani often carries a backpack with him to some variety: he's always dressed or prepared to go to the beach at any given opportunity. When carrying a backpack, he usually has a watermelon-coloured hat dangling from it's top, a few beach towels and sunscreen, water, a change of clothes, and flip-flops. Sometimes he brings his bogeyboard as well, and he's rather good at it. His hair is spiky and messy, parted to his right. His bangs are a dark blue, and two small strands on the side of his face are longer than the rest of his hair, but considerably thinner. Those reach down to about his shoulders and curl inwards a little. The rest of his hair is a muted magenta, similar to Quin's primary hair colour. Elani has tan skin likely from his frequent beach activity beachings, and a scar over his face from the time he followed a sunfish behind an alley after he claimed to have lost something and got stabbed 3 times. He has not learned from this experience. He has two fin-shaped parts where his ears should be. They actually work more like sensory organs, and help him identify people around him based on aspects such as scent and movement almost instantly. Personality Elani is a playful, outgoing young man that doesn't seem to have much of a grasp on his own age in the slightest. He makes frequent advances towards other female students in his year, as well as those way older than him. Unfortunately, he's constant flirting towards women are disregarded primarily due to his age, or seen as cute from him, which he very heartily uses to his own advantage. Even with his age, Elani is incredibly suave and confident, which gains him the favour of many. While charisma may be Elani's strongsuit, intelligence isn't. He's a wholesome and unassuming young boy who has an awful sense of danger and awareness of what happens around him, but he cannot defend himself from that either in no regard to what his friends are capable of, so he often approaches danger with welcome arms not aware of the risks that it could hold. He's doing his best, but Elani isn't the smartest individual either, and he struggles at school due to his frustration with being able to retain information or stay interested in things that he cannot find a practical use for. He does know the importance of his own education however, and is trying to keep his grades up for his friends. Elani has a peculiar speaking habit similar to that of a surfer or an island native, which he isn't. He has always had a hyperfixation on the beach and beach activities such as boating and surfing. He uses surfer terms in daily lingo, and most of his vernacular makes use of the word "dude" unironically. Relationships Umeme It's unknown whether Elani harbors any actual affection towards Ume, though he makes frequent advances towards her at any given opportunity, even passing through the halls he'd state that she looks cute or offer to walk her home. Most of his advances go over her head or are quickly shut down, though that hasn't stopped him. Cami explains to him often that he needs to cut it out since she already has a crush on someone, though he doesn't seem to register that. Ukurage He looks up to Ukurage as do the rest of the children. He admires Uku's self discipline. Kylma Elani actually learned a lot of his lingo from overhearing Kylma sometimes while washed up on shore. He thinks he's incredibly cool, though advises Kylma and Shiro not to touch him considering the whole extremely painful sting factor. While not a girl, he does speak highly of Kylma and closely as if they were best friends. Shiro While a little confused at his timidity, he's very nice towards Shiro, often behaving way too casually for Shiro's comfort which prompts his anxiety more than quell it. Nonetheless, he asks Shiro questions about what it's like living in the Land Kingdom, and tells him that the world's "a sick gnarly place, dude", and he should enjoy it to it's fullest. Trivia *It is very often you see him holding a new girl's hand every day. Though he doesn't mean it in any sort of cheating context, he just really likes holding hands. *He knows how to surfboard, but he likes bodyboarding more because it makes getting sunburns more difficult. *His favourite superbirb is Gara. *His second favourite gang member is Orochi. Gallery Gono.jpg Babeys.png Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Male Category:Mother Category:Baby